Toad's Music Rankings
Key This is absolutely amazing/a masterpiece This is really, really good but there is a chance for me to get tired of it after a while This is a good, solid song This is meh/okay This is mildly bad, but not too horrible, still not something I'd listen to This is really bad This does not deserve to be called music ARTPOP by Lady Gaga G.U.Y. MANiCURE Gypsy Donatella Venus Applause Mary Jane Holland Aura Do What U Want Dope Sexxx Dreams Swine ARTPOP Fashion! Jewels N' Drugs Born to Die – The Paradise Edition by Lana Del Rey Lolita Diet Mountain Dew Million Dollar Man Off to the Races Radio Gods & Monsters Carmen National Anthem Dark Paradise American Body Electric Blue Jeans This Is What Makes Us Girls Born to Die Summertime Sadness Blue Velvet Video Games Lucky Ones Without You Ride Bel Air Cola Yayo Doo-Wops & Hooligans by Bruno Mars Just the Way You Are Marry You Talking to the Moon The Other Side Count on Me Runaway Baby Liquor Store Blues Grenade The Lazy Song Our First Time Electra Heart by Marina and the Diamonds Valley of the Dolls Power & Control Sex Yeah Primadonna The State of Dreaming Lies Starring Role Bubblegum Bitch Buy the Stars Lonely Hearts Club Hypocrates Living Dead Teen Idle How To Be A Heartbreaker Fear and Loathing Homewrecker Radioactive Epic Rap Battles of History - Season 1 Albert Einstein vs. Stephen Hawking Dr. Seuss vs. William Shakespeare Mr. T vs. Mr. Rogers Justin Bieber vs. Ludwig van Beethoven Captain Kirk vs. Christopher Columbus Ben Franklin vs. Billy Mays and Vince Offer Gandalf vs. Dumbledore Napoleon vs. Napoleon Darth Vader vs. Adolf Hitler Genghis Khan vs. The Easter Bunny Nice Peter vs. epicLLOYD Abe Lincoln vs. Chuck Norris Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs. Kim Jong-il John Lennon vs. Bill O'Reilly Sarah Palin vs. Lady Gaga Epic Rap Battles of History - Season 2 Wright Brothers vs. Mario Bros. Bill Gates vs. Steve Jobs Gandhi vs. Martin Luther King Jr. Mozart vs. Skrillex Rasputin vs. Stalin Doc Brown vs. The Doctor Nikola Tesla vs. Thomas Edison Michael Jackson vs. Elvis Presley Babe Ruth vs. Lance Armstrong Barack Obama vs. Mitt Romney Cleopatra vs. Marilyn Monroe Darth Vader vs. Adolf Hitler 2 Batman vs. Sherlock Holmes Moses vs. Santa Claus Frank Sinatra vs. Freddie Mercury Bruce Lee vs. Clint Eastwood Adam vs. Eve Master Chief vs. Leonidas Epic Rap Battles of History - Season 3 Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye Artists vs TMNT Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge Blackbeard vs Al Capone Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc George Washington vs William Wallace Vader vs Hitler 3 Rick Grimes vs Walter White Goku vs Superman The Family Jewels by Marina and the Diamonds Mowgli's Road Girls Obsessions Hollywood The Outsider Numb Hermit the Frog Rootless Are You Satisfied? Seventeen Shampain Oh No! The Family Jewels Guilty I Am Not A Robot Historical Misappropriation by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox Rude Wiggle Really Don't Care Stay With Me Womanizer All About That Bass Break Free Summer Maps Livin' On A Prayer Creep Waterfalls Problem No Diggity Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Hymns for the Haunted by Amanda Jenssen Boom Volcano Swing Light And Easy Ghost Illusionist Leon Thunderful Jolene Open The Lid Dry My Soul Lay Down The Carnival Michael’s Garden A Kiss Before You Go by Katzenjammer Lady Marlene Loathsome M Cherry Pie Shepherd's Song Land of Confusion I Will Dance (When I Walk Away) Cocktails and Ruby Slippers Rock-Paper-Scissors God's Great Dust Storm Soviet Trumpeter Gypsy Flee A Kiss Before You Go Le Pop by Katzenjammer Demon Kitty Rag To The Sea A Bar in Amsterdam Hey Ho On the Devil's Back Mother Superior Tea With Cinnamon Play My Darling, Play Ain't No Thang Virginia Clemm Der Kapitan Le Pop Wading In Deeper Overture Lungs by Florence and the Machine Girl With One Eye Kiss With a Fist Dog Days Are Over Drumming Song Hurricane Drunk Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) You've Got the Love Howl My Boy Builds Coffins Cosmic Love Binding Between Two Lungs I'm Not Calling You a Liar Mandatory Fun by "Weird Al" Yankovic Word Crimes Now That's What I Call Polka! Handy Sports Song Tacky Foil First World Problems Lame Claim to Fame Jackson Park Express Inactive Mission Statement My Own Eyes A Night at the Opera by Queen Bohemian Rhapsody Death on Two Legs (Dedicated To...) The Prophet's Song Good Company Seaside Rendezvous Lazing On A Sunday Afternoon You're My Best Friend God Save The Queen Love Of My Life '39 I'm In Love With My Car Sweet Lady Pure Heroine by Lorde Bravado Ribs Team Buzzcut Season The Love Club White Teeth Teens Glory and Gore Tennis Court Royals 400 Lux Million Dollar Bills A World Alone Swingin Party Still Sane Biting Down Riding A Black Unicorn... by Voltaire Oh Lord (Wake the Dead) Don't Go By the River The Straight Razor Cabaret Cathouse Tragedy Riding A Black Unicorn The Dirtiest Song That Ain't The Mechanical Girl When The Circus Came to Town Innocent Secondhand Rapture by MS MR No Trace Salty Sweet Bones Hurricane Fantasy Dark Doo Wop Think Of You Head Is Not My Home BTSK Ash Tree Lane Twenty Seven This Isn't Control Straight Outta Lynwood by "Weird Al" Yankovic Trapped in the Drive-Thru Pancreas White & Nerdy Polkarama! Virus Alert Confessions Part III Do I Creep You Out Don't Download This Song Close But No Cigar Weasel Stomping Day I'll Sue Ya Canadian Idiot Strange Clouds by B.o.B Castles Never Let You Go So Good Arena Chandelier Bombs Away Where Are You (B.o.B vs. Bobby Ray) Both Of Us So Hard to Breathe Play for Keeps Circles Ray Bands Out of My Mind Just a Sign Strange Clouds To the Bottom of the Sea by Voltaire The Beast of Pirate's Bay Happy Birthday (My Olde Friend) This Ship's Going Down The Industrial Revolution Death Death (Devil Devil Devil Devil Evil Evil Evil Evil Song) Coin Operated Goi To the Bottom of the Sea This Sea Tempest Stakes and Torches Robber Baron Accordion Player Unorthodox Jukebox by Bruno Mars Treasure Natalie Locked Out of Heaven Young Girls When I Was Your Man Money Make Her Smile If I Knew Show Me Moonshine Gorilla Vices and Virtues by Panic! At the Disco Sarah Smiles Bittersweet Memories Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met) Hurricane Oh Glory The Ballad of Mona Lisa Stall Me Trade Mistakes Always Let's Kill Tonight The Calendar Ready to Go (Get Me Out of My Mind)